Cause one life wasn't enough
by whatsernnamee
Summary: Una vida no le bastaba para amarlo, ni diez ni veinte, porque las vidas que Stan había pasado únicamente amando a Kyle eran infinitas. A veces era una chica, a veces era mayor que él, pero el ritmo al que su corazón latía cada vez que lo miraba era el mismo, tan acelerado como si fuera la primera vez.
1. Stan sonríe si Kyle sonríe

_"Todo el mundo debería tener su amor verdadero, y por lo menos debería durar tanto como su vida"  
><em>

_John Green (The Fault in our Stars)  
><em>

Cuando despertó esa mañana, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ese precisamente sería _el día _a pesar de que siempre que despertaba lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Suponía que era cierto que cuando menos te lo esperabas, las cosas pasaban y eso él lo había aprendido por experiencia, más experiencia de la que quisiera tener.

Tenía 15 años, a penas el inicio de una vida, cuando vio a Kyle ponerse de pie frente a su clase para presentarse.

Sólo que Kyle no era su nombre y su rojizo cabello no se escondía debajo de ninguna ushanka, ni siquiera era rizado. Pero Stan estaba seguro de que era su Kyle, lo reconocería donde fuera, con cualquier aspecto o nombre, no había forma de que su corazón latiera tan fuerte por otra persona, después de todo.

_-Muy bien, puedes tomar asiento_ –El maestro habló una vez que el niño nuevo había terminado su presentación, provocando que el pelinegro se removiera ansioso en su silla, deseando que el amor de su vida se sentara a su lado, como había hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

Fue una lástima que los ojos verdes del chico jamás se encontraron con los azules mientras recorría el aula y terminó acomodándose al otro extremo del salón.

Stan nunca consiguió acercarse.

* * *

><p>Stan bebe la tercera malteada del día. No es como si la bebida tuviera un sabor extraordinario, no, lo único extraordinario en la tienda de helados en la que se encuentra, es el pobre chico de 17 años que trabaja para pagar la universidad. O al menos eso es lo que le ha escuchado comentar de vez en cuando con los otros empleados.<p>

Porque él todavía no consigue que le comente nada personalmente, Kyle se limita a negar las propinas que Stan le deja, no se siente ofendido, ni extrañado, mucho menos acosado por la jovencita de largo cabello negro que asiste varias veces al día a su local exclusivamente a verle. Kyle está totalmente avergonzado.

Stan, que esta vez resultó ser una chica, sonríe todo el tiempo al pelirrojo, lo hace sonrojar y aunque una vez más no son mejores amigos ni más, piensa que si para mirar el dulce rostro enrojecido de su alma gemela tiene que asistir a la tienda de helados como excusa, podría vivir toda su vida únicamente de malteadas.

* * *

><p>No puede con la emoción que siente cuando ve el camión de mudanza llegar a la casa vecina, no puede resistir el quedarse solo mirando por la ventana cuando ya ha visto a la niña pelirroja bajarse del auto de la nueva familia.<p>

Así que sale corriendo de la casa, olvida su abrigo e incluso sus zapatos y su gorro, es pequeño y encontrarse con Kyle desde la infancia es lo mejor que puede pasarle.

Corre directo hacia la pequeña, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y jadeante por la carrera.

_-Eh-…_ -Cuando obtiene la atención de la pelirroja se queda paralizado, porque no importa si Kyle es un niño o una niña o un adolescente o un adulto o una mujer joven, siempre, ante la mirada azul de Stan, es la persona más perfecta que puede existir y eso nunca falla en dejarle sin aliento-; _… Yo… Soy Stan_ –Sonríe nervioso cuando se da cuenta de que no preparó ninguna excusa para hablarle.

-_Stan…_ -Responde despacio la recién llegada y el corazón del chico da un vuelco cuando escucha su nombre salir de los delicados labios de ella-; _… Va a darte un resfriado_ –Termina y pasa sus manos a su bufanda verde, para desenvolverla de su cuello y acomodarla ahora sobre el cuello del otro.

Esta vez Stan consigue a su mejor amigo de vuelta y lo sabe en cuanto el calor de la bufanda hace contacto con su cuello, quizá es por eso que su corazón late incontrolablemente.

* * *

><p>Stan agradecía que sin importar cuantas cosas variaran en cada vida, como su nombre, su cabello, su familia o incluso su sexo, había algo que era constante: South Park.<p>

Hasta donde le era posible recordar, y eso era bastante, jamás había nacido en otro lugar que no fuera el pequeño pueblo de South Park y él estaba perfectamente bien con eso, precisamente por el hecho de que era pequeño, significaba que tarde o temprano terminaría encontrándose con Kyle.

Tardase los años que tardase, Stan jamás perdía la esperanza, "Es un pueblo pequeño, simplemente no me he encontrado en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto".

Y esta vez, no se había encontrado en el lugar o el momento correcto por 87 años. Aunque él no había dejado de buscar, nunca dejaba de buscar, simplemente ya no podía seguir buscando, no en cama, no conectado a infinidad de tubos, no con su cuerpo entero en un estado de debilidad absoluta.

No cuando siente que todo se vuelve borroso, tan borroso que no logra distinguir a los preocupados ojos esmeralda de la enfermera que le miran fijamente antes de alarmarse al escuchar el agudo sonido de la máquina que anunciaba su muerte.

* * *

><p>No importaba bajo que circunstancias vivía o que tipo de gente le rodaba, Stan era siempre un poeta de closet, no sabía si ser cursi era una bendición o una maldición.<p>

Sin embargo, algo le pica esta vez y siendo un "adulto" de 18 años, decide publicar una de las tantas cosas que ha escrito en la red tan basta que es el internet. Tiene una computadora a la mano, así que ¿Por qué no?

Es un foro nada especial en el que lo ha dejado colgado y el que ha estado actualizando cada cinco minutos en espera de una respuesta. Salta de la silla cuando un pequeño icono que anuncia un nuevo mensaje aparece en pantalla.

"_Es impresionante esto que tienes aquí, basta con leerlo una sola vez para darse cuenta de que escribes todas esas palabras pensando en una persona… Y quizá te suene extraño, pero nunca había sentido tanto amor emanar de un simple post en internet, incluso me atrevo a decir que sea quien sea a quien le estés escribiendo esto, debe de tener mucha suerte… A veces me gustaría poder escribir así, en fin… ¡Espero que tengas un buen día! Sigue escribiendo"_

El mensaje por alguna razón hace palpitar el corazón de Stan y tiene que leerlo un par de veces más. Hay algo que le llama mucho la atención de aquel sentimiento y tiene la necesidad de contactar a la persona, sin embargo se trata de un anónimo y no hay forma de responderle de vuelta.

Así que la única opción es hacer lo que el anónimo dijo, seguir escribiendo.

Stan termina por colgar más y más poemas y por lo mismo consigue más y más comentarios, sin embargo está seguro de que ninguno es de la misma persona que fue la primera en escribirle.

Lo que él no sabe, es que detrás de ese mensaje, se encontraba una pelirroja de cabellos ondulados que había revisado una y otra vez su comentario en busca de cualquier error, y avergonzaba había enviado su opinión tratando de no parecer tan emocionada con el poema como en realidad lo estaba.

Kyle presionó enviar y avergonzada se levantó de su silla para ir a dormir, soñó con algo tan bonito como el poema aquella noche, sin embargo al despertar ya había olvidado su sueño.

La pelirroja nunca más volvió a recordar aquel escrito y Stan siguió publicando sus trabajos hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

><p><em>¡Estoy de vuelta! O algo así, realmente no he tenido NADA de tiempo de escribir. Un montón de mierda está pasando por mi vida en este momento so... (?) who cares.<em>

_Un amigo me mostró uno de sus fanfics hace un par de días y me inspiró a escribir, así que continué con esta historia -pedazo de historia- que tenía empezada desde hace un tiempo._

_El plot en general está basado en un comic que encontré hace tiempo (En la actualidad no cuento con el url pero lo publicaré tan pronto como me ponga a buscarlo), en caso de que no lo captaran, sí, son como drabbles -si se le puede llamar así- de las varias vidas que a Stan le tocan vivir, él las puede recordar todas, so... Por si no estaba claro (?)_

_Tengo la intención de escribir tres capítulos, así que aquí les va el primero. Later!_


	2. Te amo, te amo, te amo

Cuando sus labios se unen por primera vez, de los ojos de Stan comienzan a llover lágrimas, caen todos esos años y todas esas vidas en las que no había logrado estar al lado de aquella persona.

Esto no pasa desapercibido por Kyle, que al igual que Stan, es un chico esta vez. Con un gesto de obvia preocupación, el de ojos verdes posa su mano en su mejor amigo.

–… ¿Stan? –Pregunta, tan confundido como mortificado con el pensamiento de a ver hecho algo que lastimara de alguna forma al chico.

–Kyyyle… –Responde el aludido, en un tono lastimoso y con sus ojos brillando de humedad, rodea al pelirrojo por el cuello con ambos brazos y lo besa con todo lo que tiene. Beso que Kyle al instante corresponde y que dura poco, al menos eso le parece a Kyle, pero más se lo parece a Stan, después de todo unos minutos comparados con vidas enteras no es nada.

–¡Te amo! –Exclama el pelinegro cuando por fin deja libres los labios del otro– Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Kyle se sonroja y se pone tan nervioso que no puede hacer más que reír y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Stan, pidiéndole una vez más que deje de llorar.

* * *

><p>A veces a Stan le parecía ridículo el amor que sentía por Kyle, algo tan inmenso parecía solo de ficción y eso lo meditaba particularmente en aquellas vidas en las que la situación no había sido favorable para él y más sin embargo lograba ser feliz teniendo al judío en su vida.<p>

Este era un ejemplo perfecto, era de las pocas ocasiones en las que Stanley no era ni un chico ni una chica, ni siquiera era humano, ahora le había tocado caminar en cuatro patas y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Más sin embargo, su esponjosa cola de cachorro se movía de un lado a otro cuando el niño de risos pelirrojos se acercaba a él y lo cogía en brazos.

Sabía de sobra que la vida no le iba a alcanzar para ver crecer a Kyle, pero intentaría vivir todo lo posible para darle nada más que felicidad al joven, ser un perro después de todo no era tan malo si significaba que podía pasar las tardes a los pies del amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Stan jamás había comprendido a las otras chicas de su edad que se desvivían por artistas o cantantes que ni siquiera sabían de su existencia, bueno, la verdad no lo había comprendido hasta ese momento, porque cuando encendió la televisión y unos ojos verdes aparecieron en la pantalla, no pudo hacer más que abrir su boca en asombro y llevarse una mano al pecho, como si tratara de apretar su corazón que había comenzado a latir con fuerza.<p>

El chico que cantaba en su televisión, acompañado de una guitarra, era lo más hermoso que había visto y le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. ¡Era él!

Le pareció increíble y casi hasta gracioso, en ninguna de las vidas por las que había pasado antes había ocurrido algo parecido.

Se quedó atónita por unos cuantos minutos más, procesando la información, su Kyle era famoso… Podría descubrir su ubicación con tan solo indagar por un momento en la red usando su actual nombre, claro, el que aparecía en pantalla en ese mismo instante. No desperdició más tiempo y en unas cuantas horas ya sabía todo sobre su querido cantante, incluso se había topado con comentarios de fans que le habían provocado una extraña sensación en el estómago, ¿celos? Quizá, pero se había deshecho rápidamente de la idea.

Para su mala suerte, Kyle provenía de una ciudad totalmente alejada de South Park, Colorado. Y no se veían fechas de conciertos que estuvieran si quiera cerca de su humilde pueblo, aunque claro, la distancia no detendría a Stanley, a ver encontrado de una forma tan pública al chico era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

Y así fue como Stan pasó a ser una fan, sus ojos se llenaban de amor e ilusión cada vez que se topaba con el pelirrojo en la televisión o incluso cuando lo escuchaba en la radio, la felicidad adornaba su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los padres de la chica, para su suerte y fue así como terminó asistiendo, por fin, a un concierto de su "ídolo".

Stan tenía un boleto para primera fila, mucho menos pases a camerinos, que más quisiera ella. Pero vería al chico en persona y ese simple pensamiento hacía que su estómago diera vuelcos, quería vomitar, pero debía resistir.

Así fue como rodeada de todas esas chicas que también presumían amar al centro de atención de esa noche, las luces se apagaron, y el amor de su vida apareció a metros de ella. De sus ojos corrieron lágrimas a la par que Kyle comenzaba el espectáculo.

Stan gritó y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que el artista la volteara a ver y sus ojos se encontraran y con suerte Kyle se diera cuenta de que estaba frente a la persona que había amado en múltiples ocasiones.

Pero como las cosas nunca salen como se planean, por más que la chica gritó en llanto, no logró captar la atención del chico que era llamado por otras miles de personas. Fue el único concierto al que Stan logró asistir, no pudo hacer que se fijara en ella y desanimada volvió a su hogar, sin planearlo así, pasó el resto de su vida esperando volver a tener la oportunidad de reunirse con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, dicha oportunidad nunca llegó aunque Stan siguió paciente, refugiándose entre fotos y canciones.

* * *

><p>Stan está sentado en la cafetería de su escuela, no está en la primaria, mucho menos en secundaria, está sentado en la cafetería de la universidad y está bebiendo una malteada que le sabe a una vida pasada, sin embargo no le menciona nada a los chicos que están sentados con él, son sus amigos, sí, pero no siente la necesidad de hacerlo.<p>

Desvía su atención de su bebida cuando dos compañeros más hacen presencia en la mesa, uno de ellos es su mejor amiga, una chica de ojos verdes a la que quiere con todo su corazón y el otro es un chico robusto que, a pesar de ser siempre un irrespetuoso y presumir de tener un amplio conocimiento en groserías, era considerado por todos los chicos sentados en la mesa como un amigo.

–¡Atención, idiotas! –Llama el recién llegado– Tenemos una noticia que darles.

Todos los aludidos voltean a mirarlos expectantes, los ojos de Stan se enfocan entonces en las manos entrelazadas de Kyle y Cartman y casi automáticamente su estómago da un vuelco.

Es así como Cartman anuncia su futura boda con una sonrisa casi socarrona plasmada en el rostro, tomado de la mano de una sonrojada Kyle que no puede evitar mirar a un destrozado Stan que le sonríe.

Todos los felicitan, Stan también lo hace, aunque hay algo raro en él y a pesar de que Kyle llega a sospecharlo, jamás nota que era su corazón roto.

* * *

><p>A Stan le encantaba cuando llegaba a vivir una vida entera a lado de Kyle, pero si por "una vida entera" lo que obtendría eran escasos 18 años, entonces prefería morir en soledad ansioso por una nueva oportunidad.<p>

Para si disgusto, esta vez no era él quien moría, no era él quien estaba posado en una cama atado por tubos que le mantenían respirando, no era él pero le hubiera gustado serlo.

–… Stan –La débil y cansada voz del chico le llama y Stan responde de inmediato con una mirada, atento a cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle.

Una vez más ambos son chicos y una vez más Kyle es pelirrojo al igual que Stan tiene el cabello negro, por alguna razón, cuando las cosas se dan de ese modo, Stan no puede evitar sentir cierta nostalgia y es lo que hay en su mente cuando se inclina más cerca de la camilla de su amigo.

–Dime, Kyle –Responde lo más suave que puede, con ojos llenos de tristeza, esperando paciente a que el otro volviera a hablar.

–¿Qué crees que pasa cuando mueres? –Pregunta en el mismo tono bajito con el que había comenzado a hablar, provocando sorpresa en el rostro del chico, en todo ese tiempo, Kyle jamás había preguntado algo parecido y ciertamente no estaba seguro de que responder, le gustaría a ver tenido más tiempo para pensar en una buena respuesta, incluso consideró contarle todo por lo que había pasado ¿Tendría Kyle algún recuerdo de él también?

–Yo… –Stan no puede evitar ponerse nervioso bajo la mirada expectante de su amigo, contarle la verdad, contarle que probablemente volvería a nacer ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Haría sentir mejor a Kyle? Sospechaba que no era ningún consuelo enterarse de que dejabas todo atrás para comenzar de nuevo, olvidarte de todo lo que alguna vez quisiste era la peor parte para Stan, por suerte… o quizá por falta de esta, él no tenía que lidiar con recuerdos olvidados.

–¿Tú…? –Pregunta un ansioso Kyle, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

–Kyle… Yo creo que… Cuando mueres, recibes otra oportunidad, te olvidas de todo lo que conociste en esta vida y vuelves al mundo como alguien más –Responde por fin y se alarma tan pronto la mirada de Kyle muestra preocupación.

–¡Pero yo no quiero olvidar todo! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, no me quiero olvidar de ti!–Exclama Kyle, su voz se eleva tanto que casi es parecida al tono que tenía cuando estaba sano– No me quiero morir…

El corazón de Stan se hunde y sus manos de inmediato buscan la del enfermo, que se siente demasiado frágil bajo su piel.

–Kyle, no te vas a morir, eres mi mejor amigo, no vas a morir antes que yo –Insiste como si fuera a volverse verdad si lo repitiera lo suficiente– E incluso cuando pase, no hay de que preocuparse porque te buscaría, no importa si ya no usas tu sombrero verde o si ni siquiera eres un chico… ¡Me pasaría toda mi vida buscándote de ser necesario!

Stan alza la voz y para ese punto las lágrimas ya se derraman de los ojos azules, los verdes lo miran atónito, sabe que Stan le dijo mentiras en un principio, respecto a no morir, pero sabe que las últimas palabras fueron totalmente sinceras, su rostro toma color después de tanto tiempo, se enciende y la máquina a su lado, que anunciaba cada vez que el corazón de Kyle latía, comienza a acelerar y marcar aquel "pitido" más rápido de lo común.

–Te amo –Termina por decir Stan, pasando la mirada de la máquina al chico que estaba conectado a ella–; Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Y lo repite infinidad de veces, tantas veces que pone nervioso a Kyle, quien se ríe despacio y apretando ligeramente su mano le dice que no llore, pero Stan no puede dejar de llorar, porque tan pronto como esto pasa, la máquina, que hacía unos momentos emitía sonidos entrecortados, comenzó a mostrar en pantalla una sola línea recta, el agarre de la mano de Kyle perdió firmeza y las lágrimas de Stan no se detuvieron por nada mientras seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez.


End file.
